sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Χρονική Διαστολή
Διαστολή του Χρόνου Time Dilation thumb|300px| [[Χρονική Διαστολή ]] thumb|300px| [[Χρονική Διαστολή ]] thumb|300px| [[Χρονική Διαστολή ]] thumb|300px| [[Χρονική Διαστολή ]] thumb|300px| [[Χρονική Διαστολή ]] thumb|300px| [[Χρονική Διαστολή ]] thumb|300px| [[:category:Φαινόμενα| Φαινόμενα Φαινομενολογία Φαινόμενο Επιστημονικά Φαινόμενα Επιστήμη Επιστήμες ---- Αστρονομικά Φαινόμενα Αστρονομία Φυσικά Φαινόμενα Φυσική Βιολογικά Φαινόμενα Βιολογία Γεωλογικά Φαινόμενα Γεωλογία Χημικά ΦαινόμεναΧημεία Οικονομικά Φαινόμενα Οικονομία Κοινωνικά Φαινόμενα ΚοινωνιολογίαΙατρικά Φαινόμενα Ιατρική Ψυχολογικά Φαινόμενα Ψυχολογία Ιστορικά Φαινόμενα Ιστορία ---- Θρησκευτικά Φαινόμενα Θεολογία Μεταφυσικά Φαινόμενα Μεταφυσική Υπερβατικά Φαινόμενα Υπερβασιολογία ]] - Ένα Σχετικιστικό Φαινόμενο. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Χρονική" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "Χρόνος". Εισαγωγή Είναι ένα φυσικό φαινόμενο που εμφανίζεται κατά την κίνηση σωμάτων με μεγάλες ταχύτητες δηλ. συγκρίσιμες με αυτή του φωτός. Σύμφωνα με το φαινόμενο αυτό ο Χρόνος διαστέλλεται, δηλαδή τρέχει με αργότερο ρυθμό, για αντικείμενα που κινούνται με μεγάλη ταχύτητα. Σε ένα κλασσικό θεωρητικό πείραμα, ένας αστροναύτης που ταξιδεύει στο Διάστημα με ταχύτητα περίπου ίση με την ταχύτητα του φωτός © επιστρέφει στη Γη και διαπιστώνει ότι ο δίδυμος αδελφός του έχει γεράσει πολύ περισσότερο από τον ίδιο. Δηλαδή, τα δύο ωρολόγια τους δείχνουν διαφορετικές τιμές χρόνου. Άρα οι δείκτες του "κινούμενου" ωρολογίου κινούνταν βραδύτερα από τους δείκτες του "ακίνητου". Νόμος Χρονικής Διαστολής Η εξίσωση που καθορίζει την χρονική διαστολή στην Ειδική Σχετικότητα είναι: ::: \Delta t' = \gamma \Delta t \! \qquad ( \, (για γεγονότα που ικανοποιούν την συνθήκη \Delta x = 0 )\, ::όπου: :::Δ t είναι το χρονικό διάστημα (time interval) μεταξύ δύο "ταυτότοπων γεγονότων", όπως μετρείται από το χρονόμετρο ενός "ακίνητου" παρατηρητή, ευρισκόμενο σε ένα Αδρανειακό Σύστημα. :::Δ t' είναι το ίδιο χρονικό διάστημα όπως μετρείται από το χρονόμετρο του "κινούμενου" παρατηρητή, που κινείται ευθύγραμμα και ομαλά ως προς τον προηγούμενο παρατηρητή, ::: \gamma \equiv \frac{1}{\sqrt{1 - \frac{v^2}{c^2}}} είναι ο Συντελεστής Lorentz (Lorentz factor), :::v'' είναι η σχετική ταχύτητα (relative speed) μεταξύ των δύο παρατηρητών :::''c είναι η ταχύτητα του φωτός. Η διάσπαση του μιονίου Το μιόνιο είναι ένα λεπτόνιο. Έχει χρόνο ζωής τ = 2.2 μsec. Συμβαίνει συχνά η περίπτωση ένα μιόνιο να δημιουργηθεί στην ατμόσφαιρα σε ύψος h = 4800 m από το έδαφος και να κινηθεί με ταχύτητα v = 0.99 c. - Σύμφωνα με την Κλασσική Φυσική, το μιόνιο θα διασπαστεί αφού διανύσει απόσταση d'': :''d = 0.99 * 3 * 10^8 * 2.2 * 10^-6 = 653 m. - Όμως, το μιόνιο φθάνει στην επιφάνεια της Γης, διανύοντας χωρίς να διασπασθεί, παρά τις κλασσικές προβλέψεις, ολόκληρη την απόσταση h''. Παράδειγμα των αστροναυτών Α. Έχουμε ένα διαστημόπλοιο στο Διάστημα. Υπάρχουν δύο αστροναύτες. *Ο ένας είναι "'εξωτερικός'" (αιωρείται ισορροπώντας στο Διάστημα) *ο άλλος είναι "'εσωτερικός'" (είναι ο πιλότος του διαστημόπλοιου). thumb|center|600px| Οι δύο παρατηρητές (ο αιωρούμενος αστροναύτης και ο πιλότος του διαστημόπλοιου) είναι ακίνητοι thumb|center|600px| Ο αιωρούμενος αστροναύτης παραμένει ακίνητος και παρατηρεί να συμβαίνουν σχετικιστικά φαινόμενα ενώ ο πιλότος δεν παρατηρεί μεταβολές στις μετρήσεις του Β. Όταν το διαστημόπλοιο είναι ακίνητο ως προς τον αστροναύτη-παρατηρητή, και ο πιλότος και ο αιωρούμενος αστροναύτης μετρούν το ίδιο μήκος για το σκάφος και τα ωρολόγιά τους δείχνουν "ακριβώς την ίδια ώρα". Γ. Όταν το διαστημόπλοιο κινείται ευθύγραμμα και ομαλά ως προς τον αιωρούμενο αστροναύτη, τότε: : Ο μεν αιωρούμενος αστροναύτης (ακίνητος παρατηρητής) :: α) μετρά μικρότερο μήκος για το διαστημόπλοιο από όσο όταν ήταν ακίνητο (δηλ. συστολή μήκους) και ταυτόχρονα :: β) βλέπει το ωρολόγιο του πιλότου "να πηγαίνει πίσω" (δηλ. διαστολή χρόνου). : Ο δε πιλότος (κινούμενος παρατηρητής) δεν αντιλαμβάνεται να έχει υπάρξει μεταβολή στο μήκος του διαστημόπλοιου του ή το χρόνο του ωρολόγιου. Δ. Ας σημειωθεί ότι σε κάθε περίπτωση και οι δύο μετρούν ακριβώς την ίδια ταχύτητα του φωτός. Ε. Τα δύο σχετικιστικά φαινόμενα συμβαίνουν πραγματικά και στους δύο παρατηρητές. Ο πιλότος δεν τα αντιλαμβάνεται γιατί η διαστολή χρόνου του αντισταθμίζεται από την συστολή χώρου του. :Βέβαια, τα δύο αυτά φαινόμενα λαμβάνουν χώρα επειδή οι δύο παρατηρητές χρησιμοποιούν για την αντίληψή τους Γαλιλαϊκό Αδρανειακό Σύστημα, Ευκλείδειο Χώρο και Κλασσική Μηχανική. '' :Αν η αντίληψή τους χρησιμοποιούσε Λωρένσειο Αδρανειακό Σύστημα, Χωρόχρονο Minkowski και Σχετικιστική Μηχανική, αφ' ενός οι Χώρος και Χρόνος θα παρέμεναν αναλλοίωτοι και αφ' ετέρου η "μετρητική διαφορά" των δύο παρατηρητών θα οφειλόταν στον διαφορετικό υπολογισμό της σχετικής ταχύτητας (υ) που θα έκανε ο καθένας τους. ΣΤ. Η Σχετικότητα δικαιώνει και τους δύο, παρά τις διαφορετικές τους μετρήσεις. Παράδειγμα Κατόπτρου thumb|300px| [[Χρονική Διαστολή ]] *O Jack είναι ο "Ακίνητος" Παρατηρητής (επίγειος, στατικός) *Η Jill είναι ο "Κινούμενος" Παρατηρητής (αστροναύτης) Από το έδαφος εκτοξεύεται μία ακτίνα φωτός προς το διαστημόπλοιο που κινείται με ταχύτητα υ = 0,75 c (που φέρει ένα κάτοπτρο) *Ο ακίνητος Jack βλέπει την ακτίνα του φωτός να κινείται διαγώνια να ανακλάται στο κάτοπτρο του διαστημόπλοιου και να επιστρέφει στο έδαφος σε μεγάλη απόσταση από την θέση του. Υπολογίζει με βάση το Πυθαγόρειο Θεώρημα. Καταμετρεί (μεγαλύτερο) χρόνο t = 15,1 sec * H κινούμενη Jill βλέπει την ακτίνα του φωτός να ανακλάται κάθετα στο διαστημόπλοιό της και να επιστρέφει στο έδαφος. Καταμετρεί (μικρότερο) ιδιόχρονο τ = 10,1 sec Εξήγηση με Χωρόχρονο thumb|300px| [[Χρονική Διαστολή ]] Στον Χωρόχρονο (x,t) η τροχιά του διαστημόπλοιου χρωματίζεται πράσινη Τα δύο σημεία όπου η πράσινη τροχιά τέμνει τον άξονα (t) (δηλ στα οποία x = 0), είναι τα σημεία απογείωσης στην αρχή της πτήσης και προσγείωσης μετά το τέλος της πτήσης. Η φωτοειδής (οριακή) γραμμή του Κώνου Φωτός σχεδιάζεται διακεκομμένη (dushed). Πέραν αυτής δεν μπορεί να κινηθεί κανένα σώμα. Το Πυθαγόρειο Θεώρημα, εφαρμοζόμενο στον Χωρόχρονο, εμφανίζει μείον (-) αντί (+) : ds^2 = c^2 dt^2 - dx^2 Επομένως, η κάθετος είναι μεγαλύτερη της υποτείνουσας, και επομένως όσο πλησιέστερα σε αυτήν κινείται το διαστημόπλοιο τόσο μεγαλώνει η διαφορά τους. Αυτό σημαίνει ότι όσο η ταχύτητα του διαστημοπλοίου τείνει στην ταχύτητα του φωτός τόσο μεγαλύτερος θα είναι και ο ιδιόχρονος που καταμετρεί το χρονόμετρο του αστροναύτη. Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Χωρική Συστολή *Χωρόχρονος *Παράδοξο Διδύμων Βιβλιογραφία *Einstein, A. (1905) "Zur Elektrodynamik bewegter Körper", Annalen der Physik, 17, 891. English translation: On the electrodynamics of moving bodies * Hasselkamp, D., Mondry, E. and Scharmann, A. (1979) "Direct Observation of the Transversal Doppler-Shift", Z. Physik A 289, 151-155 *Ives, H. E. and Stilwell, G. R. (1938), “An experimental study of the rate of a moving clock”, J. Opt. Soc. Am, 28, 215-226 *Ives, H. E. and Stilwell, G. R. (1941), “An experimental study of the rate of a moving clock. II”, J. Opt. Soc. Am, 31, 369-374 *Larmor, J. (1897) "On a dynamical theory of the electric and luminiferous medium", Phil. Trans. Roy. Soc. 190, 205-300 (third and last in a series of papers with the same name). *Poincare, H. (1900) "La theorie de Lorentz et la Principe de Reaction", Archives Neerlandaies, V', 253-78. *Rossi, B and Hall, D. B. ''Phys. Rev., '''59, 223 (1941). *NIST Two way time transfer for satellites * Voigt, W. "Ueber das Doppler'sche princip" Nachrichten von der Königlicher Gesellschaft den Wissenschaft zu Göttingen, 2, 41-51. Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *in.gr *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia *patana.ac.th *[ ] Category: Σχετικιστικά Φαινόμενα